A formula do Amor
by jkelensantanna
Summary: Uma rainha apaixonada que vai fazer de tudo para conquistar o seu final feliz. E uma salvadora que busca um amor, mas ainda não percebeu que ele pode está mais perto do que se imagina.


**-Bem garoto eu posso saber o que aconteceu com a sua mãe?**

**-Diz você, ela ficou furiosa depois que conversou contigo Emma. O que aconteceu?**

**-Eu não sei. Você não sabe nada?**

**-Como vou saber se ela entrou em casa igual um furacão... Ela nem deu tempo pra eu falar que estava vindo pra cá. Sobre o que vocês conversaram?**

**-Sobre mim e o Hook. **

**-Só isso?**

**-É, só isso! Ela ficou com raiva porque eu contei que eu iria me encontrar com o Hook?**

**-Com o pirata**

**-É. Eu não sei o que deu nela.**

**-Tem certeza que foi só isso Emma?**

**-Tenho garoto! Ai meu Deus!**

**-O que foi?**

**-Ela está com ciúmes? Ela sentiu ciúmes!**

**-De você?**

**-De mim não garoto! Do Hook. Ela ficou com raiva por isso! **

**-Você acha que ela sentiu ciúmes do Hook?**

**-A qual é? Ele é um cara bonito, tem até que uma vida interessante!**

**-Mas não faz o tipo dela.**

**-Acredite garoto: ele faz o tipo de qualquer mulher.**

**-Eu não acho que seja isso.**

**-E o que mais seria?**

**-Talvez você esteja certa! Ela sentiu ciúmes, mas, não do pirata!**

**-De quem então?**

**-Você nem imagina?... As únicas pessoas que vão a esse encontro são você e o Hook. Se não foi dele que ela sentiu ciúmes...**

**-De mim?... Não garoto, isso é a coisa mais absurda que você já me disse.**

**-Mas absurda do que você ser filha da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado?**

**-Não tão absurdo quanto isso... **

**-Então! Ela sentiu ciúmes de você. **

**-Isso não é possível, ela me odeia.**

**-Emma eu pensei que depois de tudo que aconteceu você acreditaria mais nas coisas que você julga ser impossível!**

**-E você fica bem com isso?**

**-Qual é o problema? Se isso resolver o problema de vocês brigarem o tempo todo.**

**-Por isso eu acho que você está errado!**

**-Por isso eu estou certo! Emma entenda eu tenho a certeza que a minha mãe está a fim de você!**

**-Que isso garoto, não fala bobeira. Ela com certeza tem seus motivos e com certeza não é esse.**

**-Sabe; eu não me importaria...**

**-Eu me importaria e me importo e sua mãe também. **

REGINA

Eu estava estressada, com raiva. Como ela podia ser tão burra? Meu Deus, nem desenhando ela entenderia. E como eu pude ser tão idiota e me apaixonar pela pessoa mais desligada do mundo. Isso não estava certo! Eu não podia está apaixonada por ela. O que eu estava pensando? Como isso é possível? Ela não! Poderia ser qualquer uma, mas ela? Só pode ser uma maldição. Tanto tempo sem que eu me apaixone e quando acontece, é ela. O destino só pode está brincando comigo Eu queria distância daquela família feliz e sem graça. E agora eu estava perdida, pois a queria mais perto do que antes. Eu precisava ficar calma, eu precisava pensar. Eu não queria me apaixonar por ela, mas já que me apaixonei eu deveria fazer as coisas do modo certo. O que eu estou pensando? Não tem modo certo, isso não pode acontecer! Não, isso vai contra muitas coisas. Droga! Que vontade de arrancar o coração daquele pirata e ensiná-lo que não se brinca com o que é meu, ou melhor, com o que é minha. Ela ainda não é minha, mas vai ser. Eu só preciso usar as armas certas, só preciso que ela me deseje como eu a desejo. Não deve ser a coisa mais difícil do mundo, já que ela é uma tapada mesmo. É isso que vou fazer.

**-Mãe! Cheguei.**

**-Querido... Como foi o seu dia?**

**-Foi ótimo... Ah, mãe?**

**-Sim?**

**-Emma quer falar com a senhora, ela está na sala.**

**-Ok! Eu vou ver o que ela quer!**

**-Eu sei o que a senhora quer mãe. Por favor, não faça nada de errado!**

**-Do que você está falando Henry?**

**-A senhora sabe do que eu estou falando, mas eu não vou me meter. **

Será que ele sabe de alguma coisa? Não é possível. Será que eu deixei perceber? Se for o que eu estou pensando ela não se importa.

**-Xerife? O que devo a honra da sua visita?**

**-Eu vim conversar com você!**

**-Sobre qual assunto?**

**-Sobre nós?**

**-Nós? **(Eunão sabia direito o que pensar, será que ela notou o nervosismo em minha voz? Que "nós" era esse que ela queria conversar e que eu nem sabia que existia?)

**-É mais ou menos isso.**

**-Como assim mais ou menos?**

**-Bem... Eu...**

**-Sem rodeios xerife. Seja direta.**

**-Porque você ficou com raiva quando soube que eu iria me encontrar com o Hook?**

**-Quem disse que fiquei com raiva?**

**-Foi o que você deixou transparecer.**

**-Eu fiquei com raiva, mas não por causa desse seu encontro com aquele pirata!**

**-Então por quê?**

**-Você é muito ingênua Xerife... Eu estava apenas preocupada?**

**-Com o que?**

**-Hook é um pirata. Não é confiável. **

**-Por isso você ficou daquele jeito?**

**-Se você se magoar...**

**-Eu me magoar? Desde quando você se preocupa com isso?**

**-Desde o momento que você passou a fazer parte da vida do Henry. Se você se magoar, Henry vai ficar triste, e eu não quero vê-lo assim!**

**-Aquilo tudo foi por causa do Henry?**

**-Pensou que foi por causa de que ou de quem?**

**-Eu não pensei nada.**

**-Claro que não pensou.**

**-Na verdade eu pensei que você estivesse a fim do Hook?**

**-Do pirata? Não... Ela não faz o meu tipo.**

**-Eu ainda não estou convencida de que tudo aquilo foi por causa do Henry.**

**-Eu não preciso te convencer de nada... **

**-Está mentindo! Porque não me diz a verdade?**

**-Porque a verdade está debaixo do seu nariz, mas você está sendo cega e não a vê.**

**-Me mostre então!**

**-Mais? Nem desenhando você entenderia.**

**-Acho que o Henry estava certo!**

**-Falou sobre isso com o Henry?**

**-Falei porque você estava nervosa e eu me preocupo com meu filho.**

**-Meu filho...**

**-Se me contar a verdade...**

**-Contar a verdade... Miss Swan eu não sei qual a verdade que você quer ouvir. **

**-A verdade verdadeira.**

**-E se eu falar pra você que eu já contei a verdade verdadeira e você não ouviu.**

**-Poderia repetir?**

**-Não... Tente descobrir...**

**-Regina eu não sou adivinha... **

**-Então faz o seguinte: vai pro seu encontro com o pirata e se distraia... **

**-Você quer que eu vá?**

**-Nunca disse pra não ir!**

**-Mas...**

**-Se você não se importa com o tipo de homens com que você sai eu não posso fazer nada. Mas eu não sei se você sabe, o Hook é homem de uma noite só.**

**-Como você sabe?**

**-Eu tenho minhas histórias Xerife.**

**-Nossa! Você e o Hook! Pensei que ele não fizesse seu estilo.**

**-E não faz. Existem homens que serve apenas para sexo, pra uma transa, uma noite, e o Hook é um homem desse tipo. Ele só se apaixonou por uma mulher e ela já foi pro além. Ele só quer sexo, ele só quer que você transe com ele. Se o seu desejo é apenas ser comida e não amada. Pode ter certeza que o Hook é o homem certo pra isso. **

**-Eu preciso ir.**

**-Eu sei que precisa,... Tenha um bom encontro e uma excelente noite!**

Eu sei que exagerei no que disse a ela. Mas nossa ela é pior do que eu pensava. Eu imaginava a Salvadora um pouco mais esperta, mais ciente das coisas. Será mesmo que ela não sabe? Isso não me importa, ela vai ser minha. Um dia, e depois será pra sempre.


End file.
